Romeo and Julia complex
by LovelyDemon
Summary: Because an Utaite and a Vocaloid could never, ever get along. LenXKuroneko.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: ANOTHER LEN X KURONEKO FANFICTION. **

**Why? Because I ship 'em too much. And I've been talking about this one for a while now. I think after this chapter it is also kind of easy to tell why I choose this name for my story. ^^**

**I don't own Vocaloid and Utaite. **

**Also, does any of you guys know if there is already a 'Utaite' thing on fanfic? **

**Enjoy!**

**Reviews make me happy. Even if you want to talk about what you just ate, I love reviews! xD it means you took your time to try communicating with me**

**And a big thank to my lovely beta reader Ozbert fangirl :D **

* * *

The building where he worked was usually filled with laughter and joy, everyone got along well with each other and the atmosphere was usually very bright. Even if you didn't belong here, even if you didn't know the people around you, you'd still feel an enormous feeling of happiness taking you over the moment you set one step inside this large building that reached the sky. It was a dream come true working for the Vocaloid Company, Len knew that and not once had he, nor his sister regretted accepting their request to join them.

Until today.

Utaite. That was the name of the company that would soon join them, and it wasn't them joining them that bothered him, it was the way people acted because of that news. This was the first time he'd ever regretted accepting the offer, the Vocaloids had been so kind and warm when he and Rin just joined them, they had treated them like family and helped them. Yet the moment they heard a whole group of people were gonna join them, they'd suddenly became quiet… It was obvious they looked down on the Utaites the moment they started here. He tried to keep away from them as well, not because he didn't like them… in fact, they were actually very interesting, but because whenever he walked alone thought he corridors, he saw the other Vocaloids look with disgust at the Utaites which made him scared, because yes. Len honestly had the courage to admit that he was a big coward in fact, probably an ever bigger coward than Kaito. All Len cared about was protecting himself and his family, but mostly… himself. He wasn't afraid to admit that, he had wasted way too much time in trying to protect others, he cared so much for others that when he finally reached the edge of whatever he could hold, he no longer could care. He knew his mother and stepfather had insulted him for 'Egoistical' and while it had made him angry at that time, he now actually took it as a compliment.

This was perhaps a very ignorant way of thinking, but it was true. His past had made him who he is now, and he tried his best to not give a rat's ass.

He sighed when seeing Rin and Miku walking out of the building, they were gossiping about the Utaites again, it made him roll his eyes but he didn't say anything about it. He kept quiet, "They want us to sing together!" Miku whispered, Len remembered having the hugest crush on her when he just started working here years ago when he was only fourteen years old, but now, four years later he knew her well enough and only saw her as a friend, she had way too many things that bothered him.

"Hey Len, did you bring the lyrics for Servant of Evil?" Rin then asked over her shoulder,

"I thought you said you'd be taking care of them," he answered, not really interested in it anyway, he was tired, all he wanted was to go home, take a bath and go to bed. He wasn't even hungry.

"No, I said you had to bring them so that we could practice,"

"We've already practiced," he shrugged, "Rin, they're upstairs, I'm not going to get them,"

"Just take the elevator,"

He narrowed his eyes when she said that, she glared back at him and then looked angrily away, "I'm heading home, figure something out." She held up her nose high in the air, it was obvious she was simply stressed out… it was the end of the week, she was tired. He couldn't blame his sweet younger sister, but still… she wasn't the only one that was tired, he wanted to sleep just as much as Rin wanted to. He gritted his teeth, "Go get them yourself," he snapped,

Miku awkwardly looked away, she had since long gotten used to their behavior, they could be so close that a lot of people thought they were in a secret relationship but they could hate each as much as Vocaloids hated Utaites.

Rin turned around so fast that anyone would have been surprised, but not Len. He grew up with her, he knew every little detail off her, they were twins for goodness sake. "Len." She said in an ice-cold voice,

"I said no," he wanted to walk past her, already happy that they were probably the last people that would leave the building so that they didn't have to bother about anyone seeing their stupid fight,

"Go get 'em," Rin almost hissed,

"Rin," he almost sang, "I am your brother, remember? Not your house elf."

"Len." Miku finally had enough of their fight, "Just go get these stupid papers," she sounded tired, it had been a long week after all,

"What-" he was ready to throw a bucket full of insults at her but then saw the brown haired boy stepping out of the elevator and giving them a curious look, Len quickly looked away, having recognized the Utaite named Vip-Tenchou,

"Go home, I am so not practicing with you." He finally finished their fight and walked to the stairs, he despised elevators, he was dead frightened of them after being stuck in one for almost half a day. He headed upstairs while muttering some bad things about he two girls, "Stupid Vocaloids… family, as if. Only if it's good for them, they don't give a rat's ass about others if it doesn't benefit them-'

"Sounds like they're as kind hearted as all the fans say then," a voice suddenly interrupted his muttering, he looked up with big eyes and met the blood red eyes of a short girl, he knew she was an Utaite but only remembered her stage name, which was Neko96.

"Mind your own business," he said though he didn't know why, but he actually felt happy someone heard him, somewhere in the back of his head he hoped that the girl wouldn't feel too insulted and ask what was troubling him so that he could complain. How big was the chance that they'd ever talk again after this?

Luckily, she wasn't insulted. She grinned, a cat like grin and seemed to think about a good answer so that the young Kagamine had a chance to look at the uniform she wore, the only colors she wore were; black, grey and red. He saw her pierced ears, Kuroneko. He suddenly remembered her full name, oh well. He was probably one of the few Vocaloids that actually took the time to look them up, honestly Len had been hoping to make some new friends, but thanks to his colleagues he didn't have the nerve to talk with them. Now was different, they were one of the few still inside this building. Who would find out? Besides, Kuroneko started talking to him, not the other way. "So what's troubling you then," Kuro asked with that cat like smile of her, if the blond boy remembered well she was two years older then him. Twenty years old. Yet she was so short, he had already been very insecure about his height but this girl… "Nothing, just a stupid fight with my sister," he sighed,

"Care to talk about it?" she asked, putting both hands in the pockets of her black jeans.

He thought about that, but then shrugged, "Rin is just being selfish, again." When she didn't say anything he took another breath and continued, "What's even the point of practicing? Like we get enough time here! God and like, she should walk up all of these stairs! Bet she wouldn't do it twice either,"

"Then use the elevator," Kuroneko suggested,

"I don't like elevators."

"You don't?"

"No! they're send by Satan to eliminate our race," it was an inside joke he only shared with Piko and Oliver, yet here he had spit it out without thinking about it twice… to this strange girl.

Kuroneko burst out in laughter when hearing that, "Hah, well I guess you're right. I don't like them either," she said honestly, "Always scared that they… you know get stuck," she said casually,

"That happened to me once," Len admitted while finally reaching the door he was looking for, slightly out of breath thanks to these awful stairs, "I've been stuck in that for almost half a day! I was only ten."

"Woah that sucks," Kuroneko said, raising both eyebrows. "Glad you survived,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means that from all Vocaloids I like you the most, so I'm glad you got out."

He stopped, hand resting on the doorknob. He gave the girl a suspicious look, "Why?"

"Because, smarty-pants, you're the first Vocaloid that doesn't ignore me." She looked over her shoulder, "Though that might also be because no one else is around to complain at,"

He breathed out an chuckle and shook his while entering the small room, quickly walking to the desk close to the window and looking through the papers until he found the lyrics for 'Servant of Evil', the song he and Rin would soon be recording again for a limited edition song, his voice had changed now that he was older and they wanted to make them sing it again with Len's more mature voice.

"I actually wanted to talk to you guys," he sighed, handing Kuroneko the papers when she held out her hand curiously, he didn't really think much about it, "But you know… this whole arch rivals suddenly having to become friends," he shrugged once again, and knew that Kuroneko must have noticed he did that a lot because her piercing red eyes rested on his shoulder for a bit before looking at the lyrics again, "Sorry?" he then said, not sure if that was a proper thing to say.

"Apologies accepted," she muttered with a smirk on her face, handing him the papers back, "Well just see it likes this, how would you feel if you stood in our shoes?"

Angry, hurt, frustrated. Len could imagine it, but he once again simply shrugged which made her only huff in amusement, he knew it mustn't be fun for them, but he couldn't change anything about it. He was selfish after all.

"Look at you," she suddenly chuckled, "Trying not to care," she hummed, something shining in her eyes , he remembered his old friends from before he joined Vocaloid, when he still went to a public school, god did he remember trying to be the best friend ever and how they always played with each other even though they were a group of three, they slowly were drifting apart, the two faceless friends becoming more closer and leaving Len in the dark, that's how he got his fear of rejection as well, thinking about it Len had many fears… they all turned him in the person he was now, and he didn't know if was proud or angry, angry that the world made him like this.

"Len Kagamine, was it, right?" Kuroneko interrupted his train of thoughts,

He slowly nodded,

"Hmm, I'll remember that." She winked at him as they walked back downstairs to the exit of the building; there he saw Vip-Tenchou and a young woman named Valshe waiting for them. He halted, and so did Kuroneko.

"You guys can go home alone, Len-kun forgot his umbrella so we're sharing,"

"Kuro-chan, it's not even raining." Vip whined, but Valshe nodded, said farewell and grabbed her friend by his arm, almost having to drag him out of the building while he was whining about something.

"What was that all about?" he raised an eyebrow and gave her a curious look,

"I've decided," she said,

"What did you decide?"

"That I like you."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and turned his head a bit to the left, bringing his ear just a bit closer to her mouth as if he hadn't heard that well, even though he did. He just didn't understand in what context she meant that.

"You're interesting, I'd like to talk some more with you."

"What if I don't want to talk with you?" he asked then,

"What if I told you, you had no choice," she said back,

"Are you threatening me?"

"Depends the way you take it," she answered casually, "Starbucks coffee, my treat."

"Buy me a sandwich and we'll have a deal," he answered, and he couldn't help but smile when seeing the grin on her face, happy that he didn't refuse her offer. He handed her the papers he had been holding and let her put them away in the small bag she carried around her waist, they both walked out of the large building, it was cold outside and the sky was dark and clouded. Soon it would be completely dark. He should probably warn his parents that they didn't need to wait for him, but on the other hand… Rin told them he would be later, also he was old enough to take care of himself?... yep he was fighting with himself, at the end he quickly send a message to Rin explaining to her he would get some coffee with a friend.

"Mommy is worried?" Kuroneko snickered when they walked next to each other to the nearby Starbucks,

"She just likes to know where we are," he explained. Thinking about what he should answer to Rin's text message, which had followed very quickly as reply, 'With whom?'

"The Easter Kangaroo," Kuroneko said, having read the message, strangely enough Len didn't mind it at all, he smirked and thought about actually answering like that, "She's probably kill me if she hears I'm having coffee with an Utaite," he sighed, "No offence," the Vocaloid quickly added while rubbing his temple,

"None taken," the Utaite hummed, they had finally reached the small Starbucks, hidden between two large shops that sold clothes that neither Len nor Kuroneko thought were even close to 'normal', not that they had much to complain about since he was still wearing his Vocaloid uniform and Kuroneko was dressed in her usual outfit as Neko96, luckily she wasn't wearing the cat ears anymore.

Still, a lot of people recognized the two and not a minute later they were surrounded by a small group of fans while waiting for their turn, Len smiled kindly at them even though he wasn't in the mood to act like a celebrity. He let people take pictures and signed the most strangest things, seriously why do people always think it's cool to make people sign their cell phones? Well, he shrugged, it was kind of funny. He glanced at Kuroneko whom happily chatted with some of her fans, smiling softly… Honestly, Utaites weren't that bad.

"Hey, hey can I take a picture with both of you?" a girl then suddenly asked,

"Oh… well…" the blond glanced at the girl standing next to him,

"Of course!" the cat like girl happily said and grinned at the canon camera the girl was holding up, Len chuckled and smiled as well. He had to blink a few times when the flash went off,

"Well now," Kuroneko smiled, "If you lovely folks don't mind, my colleague and I like to order some coffee," the Utaite pointed behind her where the person was waiting so that he could take their order, the fans nodded, some happily walked away while others just kept close to them, not sure what to do. Since neither Len nor Kuroneko really send them away they just stayed there,

"Yes I would like a Mocha Frappuccino blended beverage, did I pronounce that right? God, they're a bitch to say out loud yet are so yummy," she glanced at Len, "Right?"

He nodded while he shook his head in amusement, "Yes, they are."

"Oh and a blueberry muffin!" she quickly added, the young guy nodded and then glanced at Len, "And you sir? Or would you rather order apart?"

"Oh we'll-"

"Nah, it's cool. Len-kun, what would you like?"

"Uhm, Cappuccino,"

"And a passion carrot cake," Kuroneko quickly added, the young man nodded and started preparing their orders,

"I don't like pie,"

"I know," and before Len could ask her 'how' she continued, "But I do,"

He rolled his eyes, "You just ordered that for yourself?"

"Yeah, the more the better, right?"

"Guess you're right, next time we'll order two sandwhiches with spicy chicken,"

"But I don't like spicy food,"

"I know, but I do."

"Shocker, you don't seem like the type. I thought you only ate bananas." She raised both eyebrows and paid for the their orders, Len rolled his eyes when she did that but still followed her to an empty table far away from the window, "Just because the media says 'Len is in love with Bananas' doesn't mean I actually am,"

"You don't like 'em?"

"I do," he shrugged while taking a sip from his coffee, feeling the warmth taking over his whole body, he shuttered in delight while watching Kuroneko gazing at him with her big curious red eyes while she ate from the blueberry muffin, "Just not as much as the media claims I do, too be honest I like vegetables more then fruit." He then added,

"The more you know," she hummed, "So you're not a fan of sweet things?"

"Nope, I like spicy food more." He answered truthfully,

"Wow," she seemed rather surprised by that, "Well then, this is probably the moment where I admit I actually hate cats and am more a dog lover,"

"You are?"

"God no, all they do is drool." She shook her head while laughing, "Nah, I just really like cats, that's why my stage name is also Neko96, not just because my parents thought it was fun to name their daughter 'Black Cat' in Japanese," her grin grew even bigger when Len burst out in laughter,

"So soon we'll be signing together, looking forward to it?"

"Who says I'll be singing with you?"

"Who says I won't?"

"Good point," he nodded,

"Full of them," she said before finishing her blueberry muffin by pushing everything in her mouth so that she looked more like a hamster then a cat,

"That's gross,"

"Twhewn wloowk wthwe owthwewr wwawy," she said and the blond watched how a part of the muffin tried to escape, he made a disgusted face, "that's even more disgusting," he said, grimacing. The girl quickly covered her mouth with one hand while trying to hold her laughter, so that Len could see her long black painted nails with a red-checkered pattern. They were well done, which made him wonder if she had done them herself which would mean she must be a freaking artist.

He looked up to gaze at this strange girl sitting across of him, she was eating from the piece of Carrot cake now, was it cake? He hadn't paid much attention when she ordered it. Luckily she wasn't taking huge bites anymore, he saw how Kuroneko waved at some fans whom had been gazing at them for a while now, he heard them giggle nervously when she did that.

This was nice, Len then concluded while letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, this made the shorter girl give him a curious look, he simply offered her a small smile. She wasn't as bad as the other Vocaloids had said she was, yet he wasn't sure if he could be friends with her without getting himself in trouble. Too be honest, he started to worry a little. The moment those fans put those pictures on internet it would only be a matter of time before it reached their company that he'd hang out with an Utaite. While his boss would be more then delighted to hear this, it would mean good publicity; he wasn't so sure how his supposed to be family would respond to this.

"Me neither,"

He looked up, surprised that Kuroneko said that, it wasn't like she could read thoughts, and when looking at the girl he noticed this indeed wasn't like that, she had shouted something at the fan that had asked her something. "I think we'll be starting next week," Kuro then glanced at Len, "When do you think?"

"What?" he asked her a bit confused,

"When we'll be working together,"

"Haven't we already?"

She rolled her eyes, "As far as I know, no. We haven't," the girl chuckled while she shook her head, "I've heard our job is mostly making parodies and covers though, sometimes with a Vocaloid sometimes just us Utaites,"

"Hmm," he shrugged and glanced at the two fans, "Don't know, sorry."

She nodded a bit disappointed,

"Come on, finish your coffee. We're going."

"Oh, tired of me already?"

"Yes, very." The older girl laughed while she got up from her chair, Len quickly finished his coffee and got up as well, both put on their jackets again and headed for the door.

"It stopped raining,"

He looked up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds. Night had already fallen, and had indeed looked like it had been raining. Surprising him, usually he would have noticed such a thing. He glanced at the girl holding up one hand, as if waiting until rain would fall again. He sighed, "Well then…" he started, he always hated to say goodbye. They were usually very awkward, and it seemed that the girl standing next to him shared the same thoughts. "See ya Monday, huh?" she smiled,

"Yeah," he nodded, and watched how Kuroneko stood on her tips and gave him a peck on the cheek, "W-wait? What?"

"It's my way of saying goodbye to cute guys," she joked and then happily walked away,

"I'm not cute!"

"Tell that to your fans!" she shouted without looking behind her, she made a loose gesture with her hand while she kept walking, he could hear her hum softly to herself and shook his head. Honestly.

"What a strange girl," he muttered, and put both hands in the pockets of his pants, then noticed the few girls whispering a few meters farther away from him, 'oh'.

"Hello,"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Rin asked curiously when he finally entered his home, he hated this place the most too be honest. The moment he and Rin had made enough money they bought a new one, this house. It was too big and even now it was still not familiar to him. He paid not much attention to his twin, he was wet thanks to it starting to rain after talking four hours with even more fans, whom did not respect his wish to be alone. "Out," Len then answered while heading to the kitchen, throwing the papers with the song lyrics toward Rin, so that they accidently landed right on her face.

"Hey!" she said angrily, and sat up straight from the sofa she had been lying on. The shorter girl quickly got up and followed her twin into the kitchen, "With whom? Everyone had already left,"

"No, not everyone." He answered without looking at her while preparing hot coffee for himself, he did not see his sister rolling her eyes and then leaning against the wall. All the Vocaloids had left. Not all the Utaites.

"Then who was it?"

"You don't know her,"

"Her?" the girl lifted up an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh, believe me brother, I know every vocaloid, especially the girls."

"Yes, but you don't know any Utaites." He turned around and gave her a calm smile, he saw how the girl blinked a few times when he said this, she was more surprised about the look on his face then that he actually hang out with an Utaite. His smile was calm, but it was obvious, 'Say one bad word about it, and you're death'.

"You went out with an Utaite?" she then slowly asked, "Len, do you have any idea-"

"She was nice," he then continued, Rin was probably the only person whom he didn't care bout what he said to her, he'd knew she always forgive him. Sure, today was a bad day for both of them, thanks to a lot of stress, but take it an hour or two and they'd probably start playing 'Tekken 6' against each other, "Paid my coffee,"

"Oh yeah, that makes everything better. She paid for you Cappuccino," she snorted,

He breathed out an chuckle, walking towards his sister and gently ruffling her hair, "Kuroneko is her name," he then said when seeing the flustered glare on her face, "And don't worry about it, though it'll be on the whole internet tomorrow,"

"This could mean your death!" Rin raised her voice while letting him walk past her, back into the large living room which could probably also be used as a fucking ball room. He didn't stay here, instead he headed to the stairs, "God dammit Len! You're the biggest idiot I've ever met!"

"I'm also the first person you ever met!"

"Pretty sure that was mother!"

"How rude," he turned around and gave her a mocking grin, "I am that one ovum whom said 'hello' to you when the other ovums" –and he made some loose gestures when talking, "ignored you!"

"Len Kagamine! As far as I know, an ovum can not talk!" Rin tried to keep serious but it was obvious she was on the edge of burst out in laughter,

"That's what the government wants you to believe," he casually answered while running upstrairs,

Rin just stood there, waiting for perhaps something he would add. Before glancing behind her into the kitchen, "Hey you twat! Your coffee!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This took way longer then expected.  
Be warned, this chapter contains: bad language, sexual themed jokes, bullying? Internet jokes... And lots of text messages! **

**I do not own Vocaloid and Utaite**

* * *

The next day he regretted everything. He regretted picking a fight with Rin, regretted letting Kuroneko talk to him and not pushing her away as soon as he made eye contact with her. Honestly, he didn't even know what was wrong with him. What sort of idiot does that anyway? All the Vocaloids hate them, yet he had to be stupid and piss them off by talking to one of them. He didn't even need to open his twitter to know the internet was probably going nuts over the leaked pictures of the two together.

Of course he could talk himself out of this, he had done it many times before. This wasn't his fist screw up after all. Hell, he had screwed up so many times that he could stay up for weeks if he wanted to recall all those memories. He was proud to say, that at least, his screw-ups had lessened once he decided to join Vocaloid. It was one of the best things that could have ever happened to him, sure there were days where he regretted the decision, he wanted to go back and live a quiet and peaceful life, having a small group of friends and only having to stress over too much homework. But then he would have never met all those amazing people, he loved singing, had always loved it, it was one of the rare moments where he could actually be himself and people loved it.

But now...

He had messed up _big time_.

And when he opened his iPhone to give all the social medias a quick look he felt a headache coming up, another groan left his mouth as he pulled the bedsheets over his head and decided that today he was not getting out of bed. _No sir_!

Of course, his family did not seem to share this way of thinking and neither did his friends because as soon as he felt himself starting to doze off, his phone started buzzing. He hadn't even noticed all the text messages and missed calls, they had been hidden underneath all the other usual twitter stuff, he should really turn those notifications off some time. No, no. He was not going to answer, people were probably just overreacting.

The phone start buzzing again... and again-

God he hated himself, "Yeah?" he probably still sounded very tired, what's with people interrupting his precious sleep? He had worked very hard these past few weeks, this weekend was supposed to be Vocaloid free. Why can't people understand this?

"_Goooooooooood_ morning princess!"

"Piko…" he groaned while slowly sitting up straight in his bed, Len scowled at the alarm standing on his nightstand that said it was only eleven in the morning, like he said, way too early to get up on a Saturday morning. His white haired friend laughed when he heard how tired the boy was, yet did not release him from his suffering. "Guess who's in trouble?"

"Look, if this is about yesterday-"

"Yesterday?" he sounded slightly confused, making Len confused, what? "Nah man, I don't know what you did yesterday, but anyway. You know that people ship you and Kaito right- wait a second!"

"They also ship us Piko, what was our ship name again?" he got a hand through his messy bedhair, vaguely recalling that he hadn't even gotten the ribbon out of his hair so now it got stuck, just his luck.

"Yeah well, doesn't matter. Nevermind yo, I think I just found out what you did yesterday. This explains why all those Kaito _slash_ Len shippers are so angry, a new ship has appeared!"

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a blonde haired Utaite girl?"

Piko laughed once again, "How did you guess?" you could hear the sound of a mouse clicking, Piko had always been an early riser unlike Oliver and Len whom were rather fond of their sleep, the white haired boy had often decided to use this to his advantage, calling the two at nine in the morning for starters. The worst times are those of when he simply shows up at their places in the morning without giving them a warning, he had a spare key of both their houses as well, and one of his hobbies included sneaking into their bedrooms and jumping on their bed. "Welp yeah, that explains a lot. Dude, did you only talk to her yesterday? Wow, those fans are impressive!"

"Why do you do this to me?" he groaned,

"Because it's interesting! Dude, I live for this shit~" He whistled in amazement, probably having found something interesting on the world wide web, god Piko, stop being such a nerd. "So you guys aren't together then huh? Shall I free the other shippers from their agony?"

"How 'bout you free me from my agony and let me go back to sleep." He grumbled while frowning,

"Ain't gonna happen~" His friend laughed more than amused by the blond haired boy's bad mood, "Anyhow, the fanart looks good this time. Then again, when doesn't it? I'll send you some pics through email."

"I really do not want that-"

"You totally-diddly-do~"

"Piko, it is way too early for this shit-"

"Tumblr disagrees!"

His phone started buzzing again, another few text messages had arrived and at least three people had called him, they went straight to his voicemail. Maybe he should just turn the thing off for today. "Oh I got a text from Miku- she says: _ohoho_!" he burst out in laughter by then, making the blond wonder if he had even taken his medicine today, "Piko, the ADHD is talking again."

"Aight!" his friend needed a few more minutes to calm himself down, "I have taken my medcine ya know, I should be safe." He explained, "Anyhow! Miku says: tell that cocksucker he needs to pick up his god damn phone otherwise I will go to his house and rip that sorry excuse off manhood off his body. Hmm sounds painful! Pretty sure Lily stole her phone again! _Aaaaaaaand..._ I. was. Right! Miku just send me an apology saying that was Lily being evil. Always an angel, do you think that one day she'll accept my feelings?"

"Probably, when you know… you actually start to have feelings for her." Len made a loose gesture, even though his friend couldn't see it. He finally decided to just get out of bed and actually do something useful with his day,

"Auch, you know I seriously did have a crush on her."

"Who didn't at some point?"

"But then I got to know her and…"

"I know, been there."

Piko made a soft sound of amusement, probably still going through tumblr and thousand others social medias, he liked to do a throughout check, unlike Len whom just gave everything a quick look and then lost interest. "Anyhow, my phone is about to explode. I should probably read my text messages, talk to you later?"

"Yeah I'll jump by later in the evening with oliver, probably. Are your parents home?"

"I dunno… maybe?"

"Ugh forget it, you get your lazy ass to my place, like hell I'm gonna spend my time with those two people."

"I've been stuck with them for my whole life, you have no right to complain."

"And I salute you for that good sir, but I ain't a masochist like you. Seriously, you have the money. Get out of that place as soon as you can before they suck out all of your happiness- oh no wait, pretty sure they already did with that sour look you've always got on your face."

"I do not-"

"Joking, you know I love you bae."

Len rolled his eyes when hearing this, honestly, how could one person live with so much energy? Just listening to his friend made the Vocaloid feel exhausted. "be here at two, bring your stuff to my place, I've decided. You're moving in!"

"Yeah sure, one day I will keep you to that promise." He chuckled softly while picking out an outfit for today, a light blue jeans, one yellow SpongeBob shirt because he was a very mature person, thank you very much and a simple green jacket. He could wear his green All Stars underneath them. Every day he could put on his favorite pair of shoes was going to be a good day. Haha, keep telling yourself that.

"And I will look forward to that day, it'll be fun. It'll be like a sleepover every night, we can gossip about our families, braid each other's hair and talk about boys-"

"I'm hanging up now,"

"Yeah, gotta go! My one nightstand just got up anyway,"

"Good one, almost believed you."

"One day Len, mark my words. One day I will have the guts to ask a guy out! But for now, I'll just suck off your-"

He never got to hear the rest of that sentence because that's when Len decided to really hang up, having trouble with keeping his face straight while he got into bathroom. He loved Piko, he really did. He and Oliver definitely were Len's most favorite people in the whole world, perhaps because they were sort of the same in some way. All three of them had to act like how Vocaloid portrayed them, Oliver had to be this quiet and mysterious boy while he actually liked to talk a lot, even more than Piko. Piko as well, was portrayed as a rather quiet character, he had to be shy and never liked to talk about himself… well Len was more popular than them, so he talked a lot more but he as well had to pretend to be this awkward and shy penguin… basically, to the media they still acted like years ago when they first joined, when everything had been new. For a long time, Vocaloid had even wanted for Len to only talk to Rin when in public, as if he had needed his twin sister to get through the day. Now that they had gotten older, they were slowly getting out of that image, Len was seen as someone whom could take pretty good care of himself, but now people often portrayed him as the head of their little group of two… if they weren't busy drawing him as a little shota boy crying over Kaito… yeah, he had seen enough fanart of himself to know what people wanted of him.

For a second he thought about just crawling back in bed, that thought quickly faded away when his mother shouted that he needed to wake up.

"Today is gonna suck," he decided.

* * *

(You have 72 new messages)

From: Diva Miku  
To: Len  
Why is tumblr full of pictures of you and that Utaite girl?

From: Kaito (secret bf)  
To: Len  
U CHEATING ON ME!?

From: Piko Bae  
To: Len  
Goooooood morning sunshine! It is 8am and I am ready to ruin ur day! :D

From: Diva Miku  
To: Len  
Twitter as well! O.O ?

From: Queen Lily  
To: Len  
I AM DEFRIENDING YOU ON FACEBOOK

From: Queen Lily  
to: Len  
I knew this relationship was gonna end up in betrayal!

From: Queen Lily  
To: Len  
Then again, I always thought I would be the one betraying you.

From: Queen Lily  
To: Len  
You know, by sucking ur bf's dick or something? Dunno. LEN THIS IS AGAINST THE CIRCLE OF LIFE AND ALL THAT HAKUNA MATATA SHIT.

From: Queen Lily  
To: Len  
I'm serious!

From: The amazing Luka  
To: Len  
Ohohoho you're in trouble pretty boy

From: Kaito (Secret by)  
To: Len  
DON'T LEAVE ME? IM PREGNANT WITH UR CHILD

From: Piko bae  
to: Len  
It is 08.30 am and so far I've already pissed off Oliver, today is gonna be a good day. Be afraid, be very afraid! Mwahahahaha

From: Oliver Twist  
To: Len  
Help me hide a body

From: Oliver Twist  
To: Len  
its gonna be Piko's, shocker!

From: Piko bae  
To: Len  
Oh, Oliver is ignoring me. He's probably plotting my dead. I regret Nothing!

From: Oliver Twist  
To: Len  
I'm not joking. I know how to get away with murder. I've watched Bones!

From: *Donkey noise* IA  
To: Len  
You're dead.

From: queen Lily  
To: Len  
STAHP IGNORING ME!

From: Meiko theGrimReaper  
to: Len  
Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find?

From: Meiko theGrimReaper  
to: Len  
What ever happened to our love? It used to be so nice, it used to be so good.

From: Meiko theGrimReaper  
To: Len  
A.K.A this relationship is over.

From: Bruno the gay one  
To: Len  
I thought we were brothers!?

From: Meiko theGrimReaper  
To: Len  
OVER!

From: Queen Lily  
To: Len  
I hate you.

From: Oliver Twist  
To: Len  
He thinks hes so funny but he seriously isn't! da fuck does he even mean that another ship has sailed? Len it is too fucking early for this shit. U go and talk to him before I seriously will push him off a cliff.

From: Kaito (secret bf)  
To: Len  
Lily said she's going to take away my innocence im getting scared

From: SeeU later ;D  
To: Len  
She looks like a dude, u sure u just aint gay?

From: Diva Miku  
To: Len  
Lily is here. She demands I help her hide a body. Its gonna be yours in case you didn't know yet. Be afraid, be very afraid.

From: Piko bae  
To: Len  
The KaitoxLen shippers are upset of a new ship, it has u in it, but I don't know who the other one is yet. Gotta love tumblr!

* * *

At some point he simply gave up on trying to read all his text messages, he decided to keep his phone on silent for the time being and at some point even decided to put off the buzzer. He quickly grabbed his car keys and wallet of the floor and got out of his room, he could buy food at Oliver's house, the blond needed to plot a murder after all, so it was smarter if Len first headed towards his place before they'd murder Piko. _Together_.

Of course he didn't get far in his house, the cleaning lady wanted to know if he really got out of the 'I like boys phase', tears of joy in her eyes. "One day, I will fire you." He had murmured while narrowing his eyes at her, he was pretty sure that the only reason why his parents kept her was to piss him off.

"Mom, I'm going to Piko's place," he said once he entered the kitchen to prepare a coffee-to-go for himself, the middle aged woman looked up from her lunch, she still looked very tired, she had never been an early riser herself after all.

"Wow, manners. Did you leave them at your work as well?" his stepfather said while glaring at the smaller male from over his newspaper, Len had to force himself not to roll his eyes, turning his back towards the two so that he could get everything he needed.

"When will you be back?" the brown haired woman asked,

Len needed to think about this, before he spoke over his shoulder to his mother, a bored expression on his face, "I dunno, I'll let you know."

She nodded.

Rin then entered the kitchen as well, holding a plate with food in front of her face, she was chewing on a piece of toast with an omelet on it, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, similar to the one Len usually wore, since his hair was still damp from his shower he let it hang loose though, "Oh well, guess who's in yet another ship." The girl hummed, "It's so unfair, how come people ship you with almost everyone while I only got like a few?" she whined in a very childish tone,

The coffee machine beeped and Len poured it in to-go cup because he always kept forgetting the actual name of the rather handy object. "I dunno, I'm shippable?"

"Pffrt, whatever. I want fanart as well,"

"You have enough fanart, believe me.

"Yeah but most of them is with Kaito, he isn't my type!"

"Rin, you don't have a type, you're as A as you can get."

"Doesn't matter, I still want people to ship me with others!" she protested, to which her younger sibling chuckled, he gently ruffled her hair, "Anyhow, go cry at Miku's, I'm heading out."

"Speaking of Miku," she said with a mouthful of food, Len made a rather disgusted face when he saw her do that. "That's nasty,"

"Don't care," she took another huge bite, "People are pretty pissed at you."

"I know, my phone is gonna explode…"

"Karma!"

"I fucked up, I know don't remind me-"

"Language!" his stepdad shouted,

"Yeah, whatever," he sighed, "I'm out."

"See ya latter alligator!" Rin shouted after him,

"After a while, crocodile." She had a pleased smile on her face when her brother responded, which got quickly followed by him opening the door and walking out of the villa they lived in Len ignored the paparazzi standing at his gates and walked towards the jeep on their driveway.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

From: Unknown Number (1)  
To: Kuroneko  
Who the fuck do u think u are? Stay away from Len.

From: Very Important Person  
To: Kuroneko  
I might have given someone your number? Don't kill me! I was drunk!

From: Valshe  
To: Kuroneko  
Another ship has sailed!

From: Very Important Person  
To: Kuroneko  
Ignore the haters! You're too fabulous!

From: Kogeinu  
To: Kuroneko  
Vip lost a bet, if he lost he had to give your cell phone number. If he won, he would get Len's for you, guess what he did?

From: Very Important Person  
To: Kuroneko  
Okay so I lied! I am a horrible person! Don't kill me, I wanted to help!

From: Very Important Person  
to: Kuroneko  
Please don't hate me!

From: Unknown Number (2)  
To: Kuroneko  
I WILL CUT YOU

From: Unknown Number (3)  
To: Kuroneko  
test 1, 2, 3 is this Kuroneko? A.K.A Neko69?

From: Kuroneko  
To: Unknown Number (3)  
Yes sir! This is her, and it's Neko96 not Soixant-neuf you dickwad.

From: Unknown Number (3)  
To: Kuroneko  
Close Enough! Sorry, haha I suck with numbers. Anyhow, this is Piko! Len's boyfriend; I'd suggest you'd stay away from him since I can get very jealous…

From: Unknown Number (3)  
To: Kuroneko  
OMFG! That was a joke please don't take me serious! Len would kill me if he found out I send that xD don't tell him, Im pretty sure hes already plotting my murder cuz I woke him up before lunchtime. Anyhow, you're probably getting a lot of hate! I wanted to tell u, I've got ya back and all that bullshit and here's Len's number: Xxx xxxx xx xx

From: Kuroneko  
To: Len's boyfriend  
You good sir, seem to have a dead wish. Haha! Thanks, stay awesome!

From: Len's boyfriend  
To: Kuroneko  
Of course, you as well! See ya at work! :p

From: Unknown Number  
To: Len  
Your boyfriend gave me your number, this is Kuroneko. The internet loves us, lol

From: Captain Len  
To: Kuroneko  
What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend? And I know the internet loves us

From: Captain Len  
To: Kuroneko  
It was Piko, wasn't it?

From: Kuroneko  
To: Len  
haha he was nice, said he's got my back.

From: Captain Len  
To: Kuroneko  
glad to hear that

From: Kuroneko  
To: Len  
Yesterday was fun by the way, we should hang out sometime again!

From: Captain Len  
To: Kuroneko  
Sure, I guess. But not right now, my so called family is digging my grave at the moment.

From: Kuroneko  
To: Len  
Sucks mate, don't worry, Piko's got ur back

From: Captain Len  
To: Kuroneko  
Not for long, Oliver is planning on murdering him

From: Kuroneko  
To: Len  
What did he do?

From: Captain Len  
To: Kuroneko  
Existing

From: Unknown Number (4)  
To: Kuroneko  
DIE!

From: Len's boyfriend  
To: Kuroneko  
Stop flirting with my boyfriend!


End file.
